Super Anime Heroes (Ultimate)
Part of the Super Anime Heroes Series, it features a gigantic ensemble of anime characters (total of over 100 characters), is split into twelve parts and takes place in Mission: Impossible - Fallout, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, The Man From U.N.C.L.E, John Wick: Chapters 1-3, Skyscraper, Ready Player One, Maze Runner: The Death Cure, The Darkest Minds, Jungle Cruise and Fast & Furious 9. Imagined in RealD 3D for Parts 1, 2, 6-8 and 11, IMAX for Parts 1, 3-5, and 8, 9 and 12, and IMAX 3D for Parts 1 and 8. Parts 1 and 9 specially formatted in IMAX, with Part 1 for only two sequences, and Part 9 entirely. Distributed by Toho, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Summit Entertainment, Lionsgate, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Disney. Super Anime Heroes Characters w/h Final Super-Attacks (E: Echo) * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (Senketsu Kisaragi Finale) Theme: Ryuko's Theme * Kirito Kirigaya - Bryce Papenbrook (Black Swordsman) Theme: Swordland * Sinon - Michelle Ruff (Sniping-Bow Longshot) Theme: She Has to Overcome Her Fear/SOLITARY BULLET * Artoria Pendragon - Kate Higgins (EXCALIBUR!) Theme: Excalibur * Medusa - Karen Stassman (Beware the Gorgon) '''-E- '''Theme: A Myth Attacking * Aikuro Mikisugi - Matt Mercer (Super Teacher) Theme: Ping Pong Circulate * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (Crescent Rose) Theme: Red Like Roses * Amanda O'Neill - Marianne Miller (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) Theme: * Zero Two - Tia Ballard (Golden Strelizia) Theme: Vanquish (Strelizia Awakening) * Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos (Uniform Delinquent) Theme: Hallelujah * Aqua - Jad Saxton (Purifying Waterstorm (w/h Eris and Iris)) Theme: Fantastic Dreamer * Saitama - Max Mittleman (One Punch Man) Theme: * Miku - Bryn Apprill (Argentea) Theme: * Satsuki Kuryuin - Carrie Keranen (Junketsu Dusk) * Tomoyo Kanzaki - Shaena'e Moore (Closed Clock) '''-E- '''Theme: OVERLAPPERS * Ragyo Kuryuin - Laura Post (Infinite Kamui) * Ram and Rem - Ryan Bartley and Brianna Knickerbocker (Twin Power: Oni's Wrath) Theme: * Philia - Trina Nishimura (Razorsharp Fury) Theme: * Leafa - Cassandra Lee Morris (Blades of Alfheim) Theme: Sky the Graffiti * Katsuhira Agata - Rylan Strachan (Kiznaiver Finale) * 9'a - Justin Briner (Alpha Strike) * Diana Cavendish - Laura Post (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Pina Co Lada - Jessica Boone (Direct Hit) * Rory Mercury - Molly Searcy (Direct Hit) '''-E- '''Theme: * Yuna - Ryan Bartley (Operation Soundwave) Theme: longing * Klein - Kirk Thornton (Extreme Reaver) Theme: N/A * Hiro - Matt Shipman (True Strelizia Apath) Theme: cAGE * Hamilton Uno Law - Shaena'e Moore (Direct Hit) * Shino Kuribayashi - Stephanie Wittels (Awakening Fistfight) '''-E- '''Theme: Ride of the Valkyries * Shinnosuke Nohara - Laura Bailey (Action Mask) * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee - Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle (Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster) Theme: From Shadows and Mirror Mirror * Nagisa Shiota - Lindsay Seidel (Koro-Sensei and the Serpent) * Karma Akabane - Austin Tindle (Devilish Bullet Mark) '-E- * Rin Tohsaka - Mela Lee '(A Saber in Shining Armor) * Barazo Mankanshoku - Michael Sorich (Mankanshoku-Man: Guerilla) * Aoi Sakurai - Cristina Vee (Target Locked!) * Lelei La Lalena - Brittney Karbowski (Magic Staff) * Julian Chase/Miranda Worth with Ichigo - Michael B. Jordan, Dakota Fanning and Brittany Lauda (Mech Delphinium Finish) Theme: * Asuna Yuuki - Cherami Leigh (Sleeping Knight Master) Theme: My Independent Destiny * Darkness - Jamie Marchi (Sharpening Swordstorm (w/h Megumin & Kazuma)) Theme: Darkness/Everyday Delusions * Goku - Sean Schemmel (ULTRA Super Saiyan!) Theme: * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman (The Rage and Fury of Ember Celica) Theme: I Burn * Yuuri/Chito - Emily Neves/Stephanie Sheh (Catastrophe) * Kokoro - Jeannie Tirado (Genista) * Doraemon - Mona Marshall (Super Gadget Laser Beam) * Llenn - Jad Saxton (Operation Overdrive) * Akko Kagari - Erica Mendez (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky - Colleen Clinkenbeard, Luci Christian, Christopher R. Sabat, Ian Sinclair, Sonny Strait, Stephanie Young, Eric Vale, Patrick Seitz (Straw Hat Pirates) * Neko - Stephanie Sheh (Silver Strain Legends (w/h Red Clan)) Theme: Song of the Cat * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro - Alexis Tipton, Erica Mendez (Beehive) Theme: Heart Pattern/Trick Box * Luluco - Brittney Karbowski (Triggered) Theme: * Eren Yeager - Bryce Papenbrook (Titan Eren Rush) Theme: * Ikuno - Leah Clark (Chlorophytum's Klaxosaur Ambush) Theme: * Haru Soramachi/Makoto Mitsurugi/Rubi Azumi - Bryn Apprill, Erica Mendez, Alexis Tipton (Full Blast/Final Edge/Omega Blitz) * Kaede Kayano - Monica Rial (Mega Tentacle Strike) * Naruto Uzumaki - Malie Flanagan (Send in the Clones) Theme: * Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi - Juliet Simmons, Rachel Landon (Elven Magic) Theme: * Lux Arcadia - Sarah Natochenny (Drag Knight Harem Attack (w/h Airi, Noct, Tilifur and Shalice)) * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori - Stephanie Sheh, Patrick Seitz, Grant George, Sarah Anne Williams, Steve Cannon, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Todd Haberkorn (Elite Upgrade) Theme: Nui Harime's/Elite Four's Theme * Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern - Cynthia Martinez and Kira-Vincent Davis (Magic Kaleidostick Posse) Theme: Illya Medley * Izuku Midoriya - Justin Briner (One For All/All for One) Theme: You Say Run! * Meliodas - Bryce Papenbrook (Demonic Justice) Theme: Perfect Time * Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti - Kira Vincent-Davis, Patricia Duran (Rose of Thorns) Theme: * Maria - Alexis Tipton (Powerful Witch Climax) Theme: * Koyume Koizuma/Tsubasa Katsuki/Kaoruko Moeta/Ruki Irokawa - Megan Shipman, Amber Lee Connors, Margaret McDonald, Elizabeth Maxwell (Bringing Comic-to-Life) Theme: Memories * Mordred - Erica Lindbeck (Saber's Fury) Theme: The Knight of Rebellion * Astolfo - Faye Mata (Casseur de Logistille) Theme: Knights' Pilgrimage * Jeanne D'Arc - Erika Harlacher (La Pucelle) -E- Theme: Prayer * Alice Zuberg - Alexis Tipton (Underworld Dragon) Theme: * Tony Tony Chopper - Brina Palencia (Devil Fruit) Theme: 'Contenders for Lineup' * Cameron McCloud - Maisie Williams (?) * Yume - Jeannie Tirado (Brave Huntress) * Ochako Uraraka - Luci Christian (Zero Gravity) * Rachel Gardner - Meg McClain (Angel of Slaughter) * Raven Branwen - Anna Hullum (Spring Maiden) * Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary - Erika Harlacher and Cherami Leigh (All's Fair in Love and War) * Rin and Finis - Cherami Leigh and Melissa Fahn (The Song of Hope) * Frieza - Christopher Ayres (Golden Frieza) * Eugeo - Matt Shipman (Integrity Knight) * Emilia and Ferris - Kayli Mills and Sarah Anne Williams (' * Ange/Charlotte - Avery Smithhart, Patricia Duran '(The Perks of a Spy) * Madoka, Lan and Muginami with Takane Enomoto - Kira Buckland, Sophie Roberts, Karen Strassman and Caitlyn Glass (Vox Unit Up!) * Yuuki Konno - Erica Mendez (The Guild's All Here) * Genos - Zach Aguilar (Demon Cyborg) * Manami Okuda - Felecia Angelle (Poisonous Chemistry) * Krulcifer Einfolk - Brina Palencia (Divine Drag-Ride) * Krillin - Brian Beacock (Full Power Kamehameha!) * Umaru Doma/Sylphynford Tachibana/Kirie Motoba/Nana Ebina (w/h Normal and Chibi forms) - Emily Neves, Christina Kelly, Jad Saxton, Sara Ornelas (Virtual Manga Craziness) Assistants *Sukuyo Mankanshoku (Vulnerable) *Guts (KLK) (Vulnerable) *Mary Smith *Yui *Incarnation of the Radius *Zorome *Futoshi *Mitsuru *Nana *The Klaxosaur Princess *Nines *VIRM *Lucifer *Michael *Leviathan *Belial *Uriel *Satan *Sariel *Belphegor *Sandalphon *Mammon *Metatron *Beezlebub *Raphael *Asmodeus *Gabriel *Astaroth *Pyrrha and Nora (Vulnerable) *Glynda Goodwitch *Salem *Cuchulain *Rosalia *Sucy Manbavaran (Vulnerable) *Ursula Callistis *Croix Meridies *Beefeater E. Caty (Vulnerable) *Haruka Komi *Tatsumaki *Nuko *Yunyun *Wiz *Donquixote Doflamingo *Yoruka Kirihime *Sasuke *Kukuri Yukizome (Vulnerable) *Vegeta (Vulnerable) *Ezekiel (MtVW) (Vulnerable) *Suzu Fura *Sieg (Saber) (Vulnerable) *Joco *Sora and Mii-kun (Vulnerable) *Tatsuya and Miyuki Shiba (Vulnerable) *Eiha and Red Dragon * Story Italic - Splash Text Introduction, Bold - Final Super-Attacks Chapters (Part 1) * 1. Mission Accepted * 2. Plutonium (Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kuryuin, Aikuro Mikisugi) * 3. The Setup (Koyume/Tsubasa/Kaoruko/Ruki) * 4. Assistance * 5. HALO Dive (IMAX) * 6. In the Party * 7. Bathroom Brawl (Ram & Rem, Aoi, Akko, Yuna and 9'a Returns) (Mako Mankanshoku, Ragyo Kuryuin, Ram and Rem) * 8. The White Widow (Tomoyo Kanzaki) * 9. Attack of the Apostles (Sinon, Leafa, Philia, Klein) * 10. Dealing in Arms * 11. The Hijack Plan * 12. Capturing Solomon (Izuku Midoriya, Meliodas) * 13. The Blood Will Be On Your Hands * 14. Don't Make Me Go Through You * 15. Mission Termination * 16. The Real Lark * 17. A Painful Betrayal (Mordred Hits the Big Time!) * 18. Tate Modern (Saitama) * 19. The Tracker Location * 20. Kashmir * 21. Out of the Blue * 22. Catching a Copter and Plane (IMAX) * 23. Mid-Air Fight (IMAX) * 24. Two Bombs (IMAX) * 25. Ramming Over (IMAX) (Koyume/Tsubasa/Kaoruko/Ruki) * 26. Coming Down the Mountain (IMAX) (Tomoyo Kanzaki, Akko Kagari, Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish) * 27. Cliff Fighters (IMAX) (Astolfo Slashes Out!; Jeanne D'Arc Crosses Over!) '(Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka)' * 28. Unplugging the Key (IMAX) (Astolfo, Jeanne D'Arc) * 29. As Promised * 30. The Next Adventure Chapters (Part 2) * 1. Camelot * 2. Arthur * 3. Londonium * 4. Grown Up (Shino Kuribayashi & Medusa Joins the Battle!) * 5. The Tell-Tale * 6. Vortigern * 7. The Sword in the Stone * 8. In the Dungeon * 9. Stopping the Execution (Alice Zuberg Comes Aboard!) (Medusa, * 10. Sir Bedevere and the Hideout * 11. Wielding Excalibur * 12. The Story of Vortigern * 13. The Blacklands * 14. The Vision * 15. Rebels (Tony Tony Chopper Turns Over A New Leaf!) * 16. Decoy * 17. Chase Through Londinium * 18. The Power of Excalibur (?) * 19. Safe House * 20. Deathly Interrogation * 21. The Lady in the Lake * 22. Negotiating for the Mage * 23. The Giant Snake (?, ?) * 24. Battling the Blacklegs * 25. The Mage Tower * 26. Overpowered * 27. Outcome (?) * 28. Knights of the Round Table * 29. Kings and Queens Chapters (Part 3) * 1. The Cold War * 2. Spies * 3. Chase Through Berlin * 4. Across the Border * 5. Chapters (Part 4) * 1. Chapters (Part 5) * 1. Chapters (Part 6) * 1. Chapters (Part 7) * 1. The Pearl * 2. Security * 3. Boat Ride * 4. The Stolen Bag * 5. Chapters (Part 8) * 1. Ready Player One * 2. The OASIS * 3. Halliday's Contest * 4. The Impossible Race * 5. The Workshop * 6. Wade Watts and the Anime Heroes * 7. Why Don't We Go Backwards? * 8. Copper * 9. Nolan Sorrento * 10. Famous * 11. The Bet * 12. A Date at the Distracted Globe * 13. Ambush! (Doraemon, Tomoyo Kanzaki) * 14. Sorrento's Offer * 15. Rigged * 16. Meeting Samantha Cook * 17. The Secret of the Shining (Karma Akabane) * 18. Jade * 19. Escape * 20. Meeting Aech, Daito and Sho * 21. The Orb of Osuvox * 22. Hacking the Rig * 23. A Call for Help on Planet Doom * 24. The Battle of the Gunter Armies (Mordred, Aqua, Darkness) * 25. First to the Egg! (Rubi Azumi, Makoto Mitsurugi, Neko) * 26. Storming the Battlements (Aoi Sakurai, Alice) * 27. Detonation of the Cataclyst (Ryuko Matoi, Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager) * 28. Crystal * 29. Parzival, the Heroes, and the Easter Egg (Chitoge/Tsugumi) * 30. The Grand Prize Chapters (Part 9) * 1. After the Train! * 2. Chapters (Part 10) * 1. The Plague of Children * 2. Chapters (Part 11) * 1. Chapters (Part 12) * 1. Back on Track * 2. Cast * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi, Akko Katsugi, Tsugumi Seishiro, Yuuki * Michelle Ruff - Sinon * Tia Ballard - Zero Two * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Kate Higgins - Artoria Pendragon * Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota * Bryce Papenbrook - Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager, Melodias * Marianne Miller - Amanda O'Neill * Jessica Boone - Pina Co Lada * Alexis Tipton - Maria, Chitoge Kirisaki, Alice * Christine Marie Cabanos - Mako Mankanshoku, Silica * Jad Saxton - Aqua, Llenn, Kirie Motoba * Max Mittleman - Saitama, Galo * Carrie Keranen - Satsuki Kiriyuin * Laura Post - Ragyo Kiriyuin, Diana Cavendish * Matt Mercer - Aikuro Mikisugi * Stephanie Sheh - Nui Harime, Chito, Neko * Patrick Seitz - Ira Gamagoori, Franky * Grant George - Uzu Sanageyama * Sarah Anne Williams - Nonon Jakuzure * Steve Cannon - Hoka Inumuta * Kaiji Tang - Tsumugu Kinagase * Todd Haberkorn - Shiro Iori * Cherami Leigh - Asuna Yuuki, Iris Cannary * Laura Bailey - Shinnosuke Nohara * Cassandra Lee Morris - Leafa * Trina Nishimura - Philia * Kirk Thornton - Klein * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy * Luci Christain - Nami * * Emily Neves - Yuuri, Umaru * Brittney Lauda - Ichigo, Riko * Austin Tindle - Goru, Karma Akabane * Jeannie Tirado - Kokoro * Bryn Apprill - Miku * Leah Clark - Ikuno * Matt Shipman - Hiro * Justin Briner - 9'a, Izuku Midoriya * Shaene'a Moore - Hamilton Uno Law, Tomoyo Kanzaki * Ryan Bartley - Ram, Yuna * Brianna Knickerbocker - Rem * Cristina Vee - Aoi Sakurai * Rylan Strachan - Katsuhira Agata * Cynthia Martinez - Illyasviel von Einsbern * Kira-Vincent Davis - Chloe von Einsbern, Panache Fure Kalgi * Patricia Duran - Bozes Co Palesti, Charlotte * * Megan Shipman - Koyume Koizuma * Amber Lee Connors - Tsubasa Katsuki * Margaret McDonald - Kaoruko Moeta * Elizabeth Maxwell - Ruki Irokawa * Erica Lindbeck - Mordred * Faye Mata - Astolfo * Erika Harlacher - Jeanne D'Arc, Violet Evergarden, Elizabeth Liones, Liz * Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper * Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie, Guy Ritchie and Rawson Marshall Thurber * Co-Directed by Chad Stahelski, Steven Spielberg, Justin Lin, Wes Ball, Jennifer Yuh Nelson and Jaume Collet-Serra *Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie, J.J. Abrams, Tom Cruise, Jake Myers, Neal H. Moritz, Clayton Townsend, Basil Iwanyk, David Leitch, Michael Witherill, Eva Longoria, Dwayne Johnson, Hiram Garcia, Steve Clark-Hall, John Davis, Lionel Wigram, Akiva Goldsman, Joby Harold, Tory Tunnell, Beau Flynn, Wes Ball, Wyck Godfrey, Marty Bowen, Lee Stollman, Ellen Goldsmith-Vein, Joe Hartwick Jr., Shawn Levy, Dan Levine, John Fox and Dany Garcia *Co-Written by Chris Morgan, John Gatins, Derek Kolstad, Zak Penn, Ernest Cline, Lionel Wigram, Joby Harold, T.S. Nowlin, Chad Hodge, Michael Green, Glenn Ficarra, John Requa, J.D Payne and Patrick McKay *Composed by Various Artists, Lorne Balfe, Brian Tyler, Tyler Bates, Daniel Pemberton, Alan Silvestri, Joel J. Richard, Steve Jablonsky, John Paesano, Benjamin Wallfisch and ? Music Tracks * Sirius; ambiguous; I'm Sorry, I Cannot Be Nice; New World Symphony; Before My Body is Dry; Blumenkranz; Hymn (KLK) * crossing field; INNOCENCE; Dream World; Overfly; Adamas; Iris; IGNITE; courage; Startear; No More Time Machine; Shirushi; Seperate Ways (SAO) * Falling Star; To See the Future; Independence; Pilgrim; step, step (SAO - GGO) * Catch the Moment; Break Beat Bark!; delete; longing; smile for you; Ubiquitous dB (SAO - OS) * This Will Be the Day; Time to Say Goodbye; When It Falls; Let's Just Live; The Triumph; I May Fall; Gold; Red Like Roses; Red Like Roses Part II; Wings; I Burn (Remix); All Our Days; Die; Dream Come True; Shine; Sacrifice; I'm the One; Divide; Armed and Ready; All That Matters; All Things Must Die; Boop; Caffeine; Cold; From Shadows; This Time (From Shadows Part II); I Burn; Ignite; It's My Turn; Mirror Mirror; The Path to Isolation (Mirror Mirror Part 0.5); Mirror Mirror Part II; Neon; Smile; ? (RWBY) * Kiss of Death; Torikago; Midsummer Moment; Beautiful World; Alone; Escape; Darling (DitF) * disillusion; Sparkling Tears to the Stars; The Forest Where you Were; Hikari; Tomorrow with You (F/sn) * Shiny Ray; MIND CONDUCTOR; Follow the Stars; Transparent Wings (LWA) * fantastic dreamer; Little Adventurer (KoSu) * The Hero!! Set Fire to the Furious Fist; I'll Find It Before the Stars for You; Embrace Your Sorrows (OPM) * Redo; Paradisus-Paradoxum; STYX HELIX; Stay Alive; Dream of Buddha; Wishing (R:Z) * LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME; Beginning Speed (KizN) * GATE: It's Like Dawn; Prism Communicate; GATE II: Surpass the World; Itsudatte Communication (Gate) * What do you Mean?; The End of a Dream is Always the Alarm Clock!; Get Out of My Way!; Ora wa Ninkimono; I Want You; Tobe Tobe Onei-san; Sorrowful Songs; Pleasure; Leisurely De-o!; Hapihapi; Hey Baby; T.W.L; Mountain Range of Hopes; 100 Percent for You; Let's Sing a Song; I Want to Be Sorry; Why; Reggae; Party Join Us Great Strategy; Shin-chan Ondo; Boys Be Brave, Let's Hold with a Broom; Depending on What I'm Tackling; Suki Suki - My Girl; Goodbye Thank You; Kyou wa Date; Cheer Up Please; I Love You At All Times; Nichuu no Fantasy: Taiiku wo Yasumi Onna no Ko Hen; Song of Oh My God with Mama; There's a Sharp Joy When You Are Here (CSC) * Youth Savage Theory; Self-Reliance Revolution; Hello, shooting star; QUESTION; Bye Bye Yesterday; Damaged Moon; The Day When I Can Meet You Again (AC) * Struck By a Headwind; OVERDRIVER (RW!) * Gotta Find That Dragon Ball!; Mystical Adventure! (ENG and JPN versions); I'll Give You Romance (ENG and JPN versions); The Blue Travellers; DragonBall Legend; Wonderland; Aiming for the Best; Red Ribbon Army; Muten Roshi no Oshie; Son Goku Song; Wolf Hurricane; DragonBall Z Theme; Rock the Dragon; Cha-La-Head-Cha-La; We Gotta Power; (DB) * * The Song of a Hero's Fate; ASH; Desir; KOE (F/A) * Special Sightseeings * Land of the Dead (Coco) * Crait (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) * Trivia/Plot Points * This installment has every character in the Super Anime Heroes series, and also the most in the series so far. * There are over 70 action battles in total, more than any other installment in the Super Anime Heroes series. **As for the musical score pieces and songs, there are over 250 compositions in all ten parts, with anime themes and inspired scores ranging to roughly 500 in total. * Characters such as Ram and Rem, Aoi Sakurai, Akko Kagari, 9'a, and Yuna from earlier stories will return. *Takes place three weeks after the last installment, Super Anime Heroes (New). *Mordred, one of the new characters in this installment and a character from the Fate/Apocrypha series, appears as a major antagonist at first in Part 1, but is later is defeated by Artoria, Rin, Astolfo and Jeanne in Part 1, surrendering, then reforming and joining the group on their journey for the remaining nine parts. *New anime characters to the crossover series will be introduced during the story, from Parts 1 to 4. *In Part 8 during the Jade Key challenge, all the characters face a part where they need to jump over the green void with the dancing zombies. The ones who came last are Mako, Eren, Klein, Lelei, Katsuhira Agata, Hamilton, Izuku, Meliodas and Chris (OC). **Additionally, every assistant is used for the climatic battle of Part 8.